BFF vs el chico de mis sueños?
by mellitacullen
Summary: Jasper y Bella son los mejores amigos pero, la distraída no se da cuenta que el esta enamorado de ella hasta que pone los ojos en Edward Cullen el chico de sus sueños o de ¿sus pesadillas ? Ella tendrá que escuchar su corazón
1. Chapter 1

Hola es mi primer hitoria asi que desenme suerte

_**Los personajes son de S. MEYER ,los amo y creo mi propia historia. **_

CAP 1 :LO CONOCÍ

"no ,otra vez no"soy yo lamentandome otra vez, mis gafas se cayeron y se han partido a la mitad. Voy a llegar tarde otra vez a la clase de biologia y como estoy mas ciega que un topo sin mis gafas. Tengo de contacto pero no me gustan mucho.

"Bella , por aqui " grita mi mejor amigo Jasper ,Rubio de ojos azules profundos como el mar ,que haría yo sin él, ahora mismo saca la cinta adhesiva de su mochila y pega mis gafas "ya esta Bella no te preocupes el profesor Banner se reportó enfermo tenemos clase libre"el me sonríe como siempre y nos sentamos en las gradas del gimnasio mientras trato de arreglar el nido que tengo en el pelo.

"Y la rubia de hielo"asi llamo a su hermana Rosalie,ella me odia cree que quiero con su hermanito ,pero Jazz y yo solo somos amigos."debe de estar amargandole la vida a alguien mas, no lo se porque es tan mala contigo"

"Vamos Jazz si lo sabes"el solo agacha su cabeza y se sonroja no se como lo hace es tan tímido.

Somos amigos desde los 8 años, cuando sus padres de mudaron a la misma calle donde vivo y al instante Rose y yo somos me habia caído de un árbol tatrando de alcanzar una manzana y Jazz como todo un Caballero me levanto, bajo la manzana para mí y la partimos y asi comenzó nuestra amistad, ella creyó que le estaba robando a su hermano ademas que en mi caida habia aterrizado en su Barbie.

"Ahi que salir al patio Jazz aqui esta helando aprovechemos el poco sol"lo tomo de la mano y salimos del gimnasio, yo de que hacer eso solo incrementa los rumores de que estamos saliendo, pero el es mi mejor amigo en el mundo y nadie me entiende como el.

"Tierra llamando a Bella ,hola "no soy consciente de que me habla hasta que cruza su mano delante de mis ojos"que miras, hasta pensé que me habías olvidado "sonríe divertido y yo solo señalo al chico de ojos verdes y cabellos cobrizos parado junto al Volvo plateado ,que esta estacionado a la derecha del Mini Cooper rojo que me regalo Charlie en mi cumpleaños.

Suena la campaña y todos entramos a clases, me dirijo a la clase ingles y me despido de Jazz que me escolto como todo un Caballero yo pierdo el aliento y se me acelera el corazón al ver un par de Esmeraldas viendome desde el pupitre que soy consiente que ignoro a mi mejor amigo que se aleja con una mirada triste.

"Soy Edward Cullen"dice como canto de angel y yo me muero me esta hablando a mi"Isabella Swan mucho gusto"atino a decir antes de sentarme para no caer y en ese momento lo se.

ESTOY ENAMORADA DE EDWARD CULLEN

¿consejos?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto creando mi propia historia. **_

CAP2:**en las nubes? **

Tan pronto como lo saludo todos mis defectos se hacen presencia, mis gafas se pasta unidas con cinta, mi ropa de niño olgada y sin forma y mi falta de feminidad, vaya ni brillo labial uso como me puede pasar esto a mi.

El me cuenta de donde viene y que su papá que es doctor fue transferido y el es la razón de que lo tenga a mi lado ,bendito doctor materias y compartimos la mayoria.

"Dime que haces para divertirte Isabella"odio ser tan patosa y sin vida de que aquí en Forks no hay cosas que hacer, asi que no se que decirle y muerdo mi labio "la verdad aqui no hay nada bueno que hacer, claro esta La Push o salir a Port Angeles "no se que mas decir y caminamos hasta la siguiente clase .Todos me miran rara .Lauren y Jessica se acercan a presentarse y prácticamente me ignoran.

"Hola soy Jessica y ella es Lauren ,de que hablan"dicen mirándome por primera vez con una mueca de burla. Se lo que hacen, intentan hacer lo mismo que con Jasper, alejarme y burlarse de mi, lo bueno fue que Jazz ni las miro.

"Isabella me estaba platicando sobre La Push, aunque no se que es"estoy apuntó de contestarle cuando la voz nasal de Lauren me interrumpe"es ens playa cerca de la reservacion deberías ir con nosotras este viernes Tyler hará una fiesta ahi o con Mike que hará una fiesta el sábado"

"Claro, me encantaría "lo escucho contestar y siento que ya perdí "Isabella ¿quisieras venir conmigo?"y yo me siento morir, es el chico mas hermoso que he visto me esta invitando a y Lauren me miran con odio y si pudieran ya me habrían enterrado viva.

"Si seria un gusto"contesto dándole una sonrisa .Siento que toman mi mano y cuando volteó veo a Jazz "hola cariño, te llevo a tu salón"sonríe y me jala. Me suelto de su mano rápidamente y me mira desconcertado "claro Jazz"le miro y sonrio no quiero que se sienta mal"Edward vamos, este es Jasper,Jazz el es Edward ,acaba de ntegrarse y tenemos varias clases juntos"los presento ,mi mejor amigo solo mueve su cabeza ascintiendo y yo me pregunto por que, por lo regular es mas educado.

Para cuando me animo apreguntarle ya llegamos a la clase y Edward entra y yo me quedo un momento con Jazz"¿que te susede Jazz?estas raro fue la pesada de Vanessa otra vez, esa chica no entiende"el salió un par de meses con ella y apesar de que era linda y me daba gusto que estuviera con mi amigo nunca funcionó y él no me quiso decir porque. "No es eso Bells ,es ese chico no me agrada me da mala espina solo,cuidate si cariño"lo ultimo sale como un suspiro ,le doy mi mejor sonrisa y entro al salón, cuando ya me voy a sentar Jazz se asoma y me recuerda la noche de películas como cada mié solo asiento y me giro para sentarme con Edward.

La clase anterior no parabamos de clarlar pero esta vez él esta muy callado y no se que le pasa, casi pierdo la esperanza de que el me hable, pues la clase ya casi termino ,lo miro por ultima vez y me giro"puedo hablar contigo un momento Isabella "y de mi pecho sale un suspiro de alivio, "claro que necesitas Edward"me toma del brazo casi con violecia,me pega a su pecho y me Beso

Y que Beso ,dejo de respirar y mi cabeza de da vueltas nadie me habia besado asi, ni Jake ,mi primer novio a los 12 pero éramos unos niños ,eso no podía contar . Mi primer beso de verdad era este.

"Me moria de ganas de hacer esto, no tienes una jodida idea Isabella ¿quisieras ser mi novia?"me dice y yo solo nuevo mi cabeza afirmativamente une besa otra vez,y cuando nos separamos dice contra mis labios"Mia",esto es un sueño.

Y esa palabra queda en mi mente"MIA " "MIA " "MIA " y yo solo pienso si "TUYA"


	3. Chapter 3

_los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me divierto creando mi historia._

_ Cap 3:Películas y explicaciones _

No se que pensar en solo unas cuantas horas soy la novia del chico mas guapo de la escuela, sigo flotando en una nube cuando llego a casa y me apresuro a terminar los deberes. Preparó la cena para Charlie,se que va a llegar hambriento. Tambien preparo un gran bote de palomitas para disfrutar la peli que va a traer Jasper. Muero de ganas de contarle todo.

Empiezo a soñar despierta con la maravillosa mañana de hoy " de verdad Edward esto me parece un sueño"le digo mirando sus ojos verdes donde me pierdo un instante ,no se que mas decir que el que se fije en mi con mi aspecto y en tan poco tiempo, apesar de que Jessica y las brujas no paren de perseguirlo es un sueño. Nunca he tenido el autoestima muy alto ,pero con esto estoy en las nubes.

"Nada me haría mas feliz que fueras Mia ,Isabella y que todos lo sepan"me da una sonrisa torcida y mi cabeza resuena esa palabrita Mia, cuando el la pronuncia una corriente extraña me atraviesa.

Tocan la puerta y yo despierto de mis recuerdos.

"Hola cariño, hoy toca una de accion"me muestra la película y se sienta en el sofa, le sonrio como no hacerlo es Jazz ,volteó a cerrar la puerta y me parece haber visto un Volvo saliendo de la calle. "Espero que no tenga demasiada sangre Jazz ,no querras que saque el almuerzo ,o sí "reímos juntos y vemos la película.

Charlie llega cerca de las 8 y yo salgo al porche a despedir a Jazz "estoy muy feliz ,tengo algo que decirte "me mira y sonrie "yo tambien cariño ,tu primero"los ojos le brillan ,debe ser algo fabuloso pero no aguanto las ganas de hablar y lo suelto sin mas "¡Edward me pidió ser su novia y yo acepte, estoy tan feliz es como un sueño !"lo miro y espero que me diga algo .Sus ojos de nublan y sonríe pero sus ojos no lo hacen con el"es enserio Bella, estas segura que no soñabas"y lo dice de verdad no bromea.

"Crees que no se fijaria en mi, que ningun chico me vería él lo hizo y para que no creas que miento puedes preguntar ,Tyler nos vio estaba en el salón y para mañana todos lo sabran me tomo de la mano y me dio mi lugar delante de Jessica y su séquito "no quiero pelear ,pero porque me dijo esas cosas.

"No es eso Bells pero ya sabes como son esos chicos ,no quiero que te haga daño, ve con pies de plomo. Ok"y me abraza , no se como pero estoy llorando Jazz es mi mejor amigo no quería pelear con el.

"Esta bien Jazzy pero no digas esas cosas estoy feliz y deberías estarlo por mi -me limpio las lagrimas y le sonrio -que cosa tan importante me ibas a decir"se debate en decirme o no lo veo en sus ojos ,asi que le ayudó"es una chica, verdad quien es"

"Lo es, me gusta una y estoy muy feliz ,veré que pasa y luego te cuento"de nuevo esa sonrisa extraña en él ,pero estoy tan feliz que no le pregunto mas.

Nos abrazamos y el de va a su casa, yo me y una ducha ,no sin antes recoger la Sala y la cocina "Buenas noches papá ","que descanses Bells "y me acuesto a soñar.

Y es la primera vez que sueño con Edward Cullen, ojos verdes y labios suaves.

_Hola que tal los invito a dejar sSugerencias opiniones y mas. _

_El próximo Cap sera por Jazz y veremos al chico tierno que me encanta y espero a ustedes tambien .Hasta la próxima Actu_


	4. Chapter 4

BFF VS. EL CHICO DE MIS SUEÑOS?

Como siempre los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo los adoro y me encanta crear mi propia historia.

Cap. 4 Expectativas

Jazz POV

"Hoy es el dia en que le dire a Bella lo que siento por ella "debo de estar volviendome loco hablando con mi reflejo en el espejo. Salgo a toda prisa rumbo a la escuela, necesito verla.

No se exactamente desde cuando la amo pero asi es me enamore de mi mejor amiga, lo se es cliché pero no lo puedo cambiar. Desde que sus ojos color chocolate se posaron en los míos supe que ella seria importante, claro tenia 8 años pero siempre e podido juzgar a la gente sin equivocarme, la trate como mis padres me educaron ,nos hicimos cercanos y me convertí en su confidente ,complice, amigo y espero novio.

Llegue a la escuela y no la veo siempre llega tarde es tan despistada . No la veo las primeras horas pero la encuentro para empezar el 3er periodo, se le han vuelto a romper las gafas es tan tierna yo solo quiero cuidarla ,trae una maraña de pelo y nos sentamos en las gradas ya le he pegado sus gafas y esta tratando de peinarse.

El profesor esta enfermo asi que como tenemos hora libre platicamos me pregunta por Rose y me hace un comentario que me hace sonrojar si supiera lo que pienso **si Bells robame**no me atrevo a decirlo en voz valor y despues de ir a tomar el sol como quiere pienso en confesar lo que siento pero justo cuando voy a hablar lo miro¿que miras,pensé que me habías olvidado ? Me tiene tomado de la mano y apesar de los rumores no podria estar mas feliz ,esperaba que esos mismos rumores se hicieran realidad y pronto.

Me mira algo distraída y la veo mirando hacia su auto pero me doy cuenta que mira al chico que esta junto al Volvo, algo me da un mal presentimiento y la llevo a clase me despido de ella no sin antes recordarle la tarde de película en su casa.

Como siempre espero escoltarla a su próxima clase no puedo esperar a hacerlo como su novio ,tomarla de la cintura y besarla en el camino como tantas parejas. Tomo su mano y ella la retira rápidamente no se porque lo hace pero me da una de esas sonrisas que derriten mi corazón, lo de soy muy cursi pero asi debe de ser el amor no?

Me presenta al chico nuevo, no me agrada algo de el no cuadra solo muevo mi cabeza hacía el perdido en mis pensamientos no lo quiero cerca de Isabella. La llevo a clase algo incómodo por que el viene al parecer lo veremos muy seguido

Despues de la película le dire lo que pienso y si ella me acepta, hablaré con el Jefe Swan para pedirle su permiso, no es que sea muy anticuado pero asi me educaron.

Llega la tarde y la película con Bells, salimos al porche y se lo voy a decir ella,quiere hablar y la dejo, primero las damas no? Y al instante mi corazón cae en pedazos. Es que no se da cuenta que es muy rápido y raro que un chico como el de fije en ella, es dulce, tierna, inteligente y una gran amiga, además de hermosa pero conocerla lleva tiempo y el en unas horas le pidió der novios no lo entiendo y de mi boca salen ideas mal expresadas con un poco de dolor y que solo la hacen sentir mal.

No mi Bells, no la quiero ver llorar y por lo menos no por mi causa. Me disculpo y trato de suavisar todo solo me queda en esperar pacientemente que el no la haga sufrir . Miento y me invento una chica, solo le pido cuidarse e ir con calma.

No se como llego a mi casa entro a mi recámara y me permito recordar como era en la mañana yo inmensamente feliz pensando que hoy seria el dia . Mis ojos de humedecen y solo pienso que este dolor esta matando y me siento caer en un abismo sin luz no pude ser sincero con ella y decirle que la amo.

Me acerco a la ventana "VUELVE BELLA VUELVE A MI "y mis palabras se las lleva el viento.

Bueno vemos poquito lo que sufre Jasper espero comentarios es mi primer fic asi que comenten, opinen que les parece:D


	5. Chapter 5

**"BFF vs. El chico de mis sueños?**

**"Los personajes son Stephanie Meyer yo solo disfruto de Jasper y de los demas para crear esta historia.** **"**

**Cap. 5:Demasiado rápido**

Esta mañana me siento maravillosa .Edward no abandono mis los durante la noche ,Jasper lo sabe y seguimos siendo amigos . Me voy a esforzar por left;que se lleven bien y por conocer a su chica.

Me visto con una sonrisa que no me abandona ,hasta me animé a ponerme la ropa que jamas me pondría un pantalón ajustado a la cadera con una blusa entallada y escote en V y una chamarra de cuero azul,para no tentar mi suerte me calzo mis convers negras, un poco de rimel y hasta brillo en mis labios. 

En la escuela veo el auto de Edward pero no lo veo a el ,crei que me esperaría pero no se nada de relaciones.  
''Hola ,cariño como te va'' es Jazz y como siempre me toma de la mano para llevarme a clase  
'Estoy muy bien Jazz, vamos a clase''estoy ansiosa de verlo . Llegamos al salón y alli está él en nuestra mesa, me volteó le doy un beso a Jazz ''nos vemos en el almuerzo''  
Corro a su lado lo voy a besar y se aparta no se que pasa, me ignora y toda la clase apenas y me mira ,me hago chiquita me siento impotente no se que hacer todo es nuevo para mi.

Tal vez si fue un sueño, estoy apuntó de llorar cuando suena el cambio de hora y salgo corriendo al estacionamiento ¿que voy hacer ?necesito a Jazz ni amigo soy tan patética.

"¿Que pretendes saliendo así Isabella?"es él su voz no lo sentí acercarse ,me limpio el rostro y volteó a mirarlo. 

"Eres tu el que ha estado ignorandome todo la clase no se lo que te pasany no lo soporto"no se de donde salió todo eso jamas habia reaccionado asi, me arrepiento y bajo la cabeza con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas  
Solo siento como tiran de mi brazo y me duele, duele tanto que resbalan mas lágrimas"¿Como quieres que me sienta Isabella?Voy a ver a mi novia y me encuentro con que un hombre entra a tu casa sin tu padre presente. " 

Asi que el de ayer si fue su volvo. Me siento tan tonta por reclamarle y una vez me doy cuenta lo poco que soy y como el solo se preocupa por mí.  
"Ese fue Jasper y solo vimos una película"le digo la verdad siempre es mejor ¿o no ? "Pues no se como son las cosas con ustedes pero no es correcto que estes a solas con él"de verdad le importó! Y se preocupa por mí.

"Yo solo quería hablarle de nosotros,Jazz y yo siempre nos decimos todo ,el cuida de mí "  
"Pues yo voy a cuidar de ti, ya no lo necesitas mas y no quiero que te siga rondando. Vamos a clase ya es tarde"caminamos al salón cuando me jala del brazo y me besa rudo me muerde los labios ,no se que hacer jamas me a besado asi supongo que es normal.  
Tendré que hablar con Jasper para que sepa que pasare mas tiempo con Edward, estoy tan feliz todo esta bien entre nosotros toma mi mano y entramos a clase. 

Ya en la cafetería como siempre busco a mi amigo pero no lo veo por ningun lado no se donde estará. No me a tiempo por que mi novio me esta esperando, llego a su lado y me jala de cintura para que me siente con el ,todos me miran y yo solo enfoque ojos para el. 

"Isabella tenemos que hablar"me va a dejar mis inseguridades se haberme paso y solo puedo decirle que no me deje que J ablare con Jazz y que haré lo que diga" Mira yo te escogi como novia por que eres dulce ,inocente y no vienes como todas las otras ofreciendose, no me gusta que te pintes como payaso y mucho menos que vistas gustas como eres "yo solo puedo agradecer que me quiera como soy.  
"Haré lo que me digas para que estemos bien, yo tambien quiero estar contigo"

Como veran las inseguridades de Bella aparecen y son tantas que ni siquiera de da cuenta de como es Edward. En el próximo Cap. Veremos un poquito de por que es asi Edward. 


	6. Chapter 6

**BBF VS, EL CHICO DE MIS SUEÑOS**

**Por Mellita**

Obvio los personajes no son mios le pertenecen a S.M. ,si lo fueron tendría a Jazz bajo llave.

Tanya Denali era una chica hermosa ,carismatica y sobre todo una niña de

buena familia bien educada. Desde la primera vez que la vi supe que era para mí,

realmente era lo que correspondía la chica más popular con el chico mas popular ,

cuando comenzamos a salir yo andaba por las nubes;si algo me enseño mi padre

es que lo de uno nadie te lo quita por eso en cuanto me percate que el perro black

andaba tras de ella comencé a cuidarla mas.

Ya no me bastaba con verla ,la seguía a donde fuera y por supuesto eso a ella le

molesto mas así que decidí mostrarle quien mandaba ,ella hacia caso omiso a

mis recomendaciones y Jacob ignoraba mis advertencias. Cuando lo vi besarla

mi visión se volvió roja ,los seguí y la confronte y claro como no,estaba confundida

quería terminar tome del brazo ,la metí al auto y nos adentramos al

bosque ,¡por dios! la haría entrar en razón.

-Tanya ,amor escucharme por favor-ya tenia el corazón destrozado y temblaba

sin poder controlarme.

-Eddy por favor dejame ir ,ya no te amo debes entenderlo.

-Tu eres mía y todo estara bien estamos juntos.

Yo me sentía tan mal que la ira me segó ,jamas golpearía una chica ,pero con todo

lo que paso ya no supe que paso cuando me calme lo suficiente la cabaña estaba

destrozada y mi amor estaba en la esquina con el labio sangrando .

Nadie nunca me culparía por no defender lo mio ,cierto.

Tanta era mía y por eso le iba a enseñar a respetarle a amarme de nuevo ,

sí algo me decía que era lo correcto pasamos una semana maravillosa ,

ella estaba cada vez mas docil y yo no podía estar mas contento ,por eso

cuando llego la policía y la alejaron de mi lado no comprendi por que ;me

llevaron a un hospital y lo comprendí ,no? A lo mejor pensaron que nos había

pasado algo ,me hicieron hablar con muchas personas de lo sucedido pero

Yo sólo recordaba lo bien que estabamos .

Idiotas ,trataron de hacerme creer que maltrate a Tanya y que la secuestre.

No lo podía creer, hasta donde el tipo aquel la tenia sometida decidí darles por

su laso y cuando salí denese lugar 6 meses después me encontré que la familia

Denali se había a ido y que mi padre habia decidido que debíamos mudarnos .

Por otro lado comprendi que mi Tanya era caso perdido y decidí buscar

una chica que fuera todo lo contraria a ella. Así que ahora me encuentro con

Isabella y haré todo para que se convierta en la chica que necesito ,,nadie me

puede culpar por amarla.

Al cabo nadie puede culparme por AMAR o si?

Ojala no tenga que pasar por lo mismo por que si no esta vez nada me detendrá.

Disculpen la tardanza pero estos meses han sido bastante difíciles para mi ,ojala no tarde tanto en actualizar ,promesa ;).


	7. Chapter 7

**BFF vs. El chico de mis sueños?**

**Obviamente los personajes no son mios son de S.M. yo solo los uso para expresar lo que hay en mi loca cabeza.**

Dos costillas rotas ,un tobillo luxado y tres puntos junto al ojo izquierdo ,fueron lo que recibió Isabella por buscar a Jazz y explicarle que su amistad debía terminar y es que para el rubio había sido demasiado difícil entenderlo y la había buscado en su casa después de clases colándose por la cocina como desde niños lo había echo.

Todo había estado bien si Edward no hubiera estado con ella en casa viendo una película ,esperando a Charlie para presentarse formalmente.

_Cariño,estas en casa Bella contesta necesitamos hablar- dijo el rubio basilante al entrar_

_En la sala la tensión se respiraba pues Edwar había oído eso._

_Isabella quiero que me digas que significa esto- dijo tomándola de la muñeca con fuerza- quiero que me expliques como ese tipo entra en tu casa como si fuera el dueño_

_Somos amigos desde niños siempre lo a echo asi -ella estaba demasiado asustada para no responder algo que no fuera verdad._

_Claro,como olvidarlo sube a tu habitación mientras yo hablo con él- y claro una mujer enamorado de su muy apuesto novio como podría no hacerle caso._

_Edward enfurecido había entrado a la cocina con toda la intención de intimidar a Jasper y vaya que lo hizo _

_No te preguntare lo que haces aquí ,ni lo que buscas por que francamente no me interesa quiero que te alejes de mi novia y nunca vuelvas a entrar a au casa de esta manera ella no te quiere ver ...se lo que intentas con ella no soy tan estupido como para no darme cuenta .-las palabras salían tan llenas de resentimiento y con una sonrisa ladeada tan fria que francamente erizaria la piel de cualquiera ._

_Yo..es...te no se quien rayos creas que eres para prohibirme no hablarle a Bells y no se a que te refieres con lo que intento algo- le dijo Jazz algo desconcertado y después de la sonrisa sicotica que este le dio desconfiaba mas aun ._

_No te hagas el tonto que se que estas enamorado de ella pero no podrás alejarla de mi le enseñare a ser lo que necesito...no volveré a pasar por lo mismo- esto ultimo lo susurro_

_Sumamente confundido y hasta decepcionado jazz solo atino a contestarle -Pudrete Cullen yo siempre estaré para ella,-y es que había decidido hablar con Bella de sus sentimientos._

Cuando el rubio se hubo retirado la furia contenida que tenia exploto subio corriendo a la habitación de Bella y comenzaron a discutir dando como resultado el que la chica "accidentalmente" había rodado por las escaleras y así se encontraban en el hospital con la chica inconsciente y un Edward quedando bien con el jefe Swan por cuidar a su muy torpe hija ya que para el esto de que su única hija estuviera ahí era normal.

**Solo les diré que esto empezara a tomar algo de velocidad en la que sera el tiempo y que pronto aparecera la "dulce y tierna" hermanita de Edward.**


	8. Chapter 8

BFF. VS. EL CHICO DE MIS SUEÑOS

.

.

COMO SIEMPRE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER.

.

Cap.8

.

.

Cuando por fin logre abrir los ojos de verdad deseé no haberlo echo,el dolor se disparo apenas mi cuerpo fue consiente. Sentía sienta tirantes cerca de mi ojo ,la boca seca y me costaba respirar,trate de acomodarme mejor en mi cama y el tobillo se quejo.

-ok ,Isabella todo va a estar bien solo no te muevas mucho- me dije a mi misma voltee a todos lados para ubicarme, solo por costumbre sip confirmado estaba en el hospital.

Lo mejor para mi dolor era volver a dormir mis sentidos así que dormí.

-hola ,amor comí te sientes ,despierta cariño-esa voz la de mi ángel mmm que bien se siente su tacto en muy rostro.

Logre abrir los ojos y ahí estaba igual que siempre impecable ,hermoso debería ser un pecado cielos debo de estar muy dopada para pensar así aunque no le testa que sea cierto.

Edward se comporto como un novio ejemplar y se presento con mi padre con propiedad y obviamente Charlie como buen policía lo interrogó y al final de la tarde señaló echo a la bolsa.

Cuando volvimos a casa fue como si un ha chizo hubiera terminado y comencé a recordar lo que había pasado no quise preguntarle a Edward que había pasado con Jazz pero no pide evitarlo.

Y así termino todo con un Edward disculpandose conmigo por que cuando le pregunte ,me tomo con demasiada fuerza la muñeca y dejo pequeñas marcas yo se que él no lo hace a propósito como podría lo amo y el a mí.

Cuando regrese a la escuela Jazz se me acerco sin im0ortarle lo que ya había hablado con el así que me aleje no sin antes cruzar unas palabras con él.

-Jazz ya hablos de esto tu debes enfocarte en la chica que te gusta que yo estoy bien con Edward-

-Cariño tu carita! Que te paso y por que caminas así?-dijo ignorando mi comentario anterior

-me caí como siempre Jazz ,debo irme no te metas en problemas y no me los busques a mi.

-Fue él verdad, dime la verdad Bella. Dime que te hizo y lo pagara tu me preocupas y lo sabes- dijo y se le veía muy preocupado.

-no Jasper me caí de las escaleras despues de que estuviste en casa y Edward me llevo al hospital, se quisiera herime me podría haber dejado ahí.-

-No lo protejas Bella dímelo y le paro la cara mira como quedo la tuya-ahora si me habia enfadado como se atrevía.

-Trate de ser amable Jazz pero Ya No Dejame Tranquila y A Edward también alejate de mí-levdije en tono fierme y al mismo tiempo sentí como una brazo rodeaba mi cintura y el mundo dejo de existir sólo Él y YO.

######

Cuando vi a Isabella hablando con ese tipo pensé que lo que hable con ella no había servido ahora ella tendría que aprender a la mala a respetarme y a obedecer.

Me acerque dispuesto a poner en su lugar a su"amigo", y me sorprendí gratamente al oír como ella misma lo hacia Tal vez solo tal vez no seria necesario ser muy rudo con ella después de lo de Tanya no podía arriesgarme así que decidí pedir algo de ayuda.

Después de llevarmela de ahí y de poner mi mejor cara burlona al tipo ése, claro sin que Bella me viera no quería dañar mi imagen con ella.

Hice la llamada.

-hola mi amor, necesito tu ayuda con algo que te va a encantar- o si nos íbamos a divertir.

-Dejate de juegos baby y dime lo que necesitas-sus palabras melosas con una sonrisa en la voz me lo confirmaron,estaba aburrida y claro que vendría.

-Es algo que nos beneficiará a ambos y tengo un juguetito de esos que te fascinan ,ingenuos ,fáciles de envolver vulnerables y cree puede tener lo que me pertenece-le dije con algo de resentimiento al final.

-no te puedo negar que me parece una oferta tentadora ,pero... Yo que gano amor-

-Nunca haz pedido ganancias pero ya lo sabes lo bien que nos la pasamos y deja de jugar conmigo que sabes que te puedo satisfacer bastante- el tono que use le dejo en claro que no podía jugar conmigo.

-estaré ahí el Lunes a primera hora Edward arregla todo-la ansiedad se oía en su voz

-hasta entonces baby- y me mando un beso.

-hasta el Lunes Alice-y corte. Sera bueno tener a mi hermanita cerca.


	9. Chapter 9

BFF VS, EL CHICO DE MIS SUEÑOS.

.

LOS PERAONAJES SON DE S. MEYER Y LA LOCA HISTORIA ES MIA.

.

.

GEMELOS.

.

.

Edward y Alice Cullen siempre habian sido muy unidos, la locura de la madre heredada a los hijos.

.

El dependiente, oscuro y adicto a la dulce Alice.

.

Ella enfermiza ,sobre protegida y manipuladora.

.

Esmerald Cullen desequilibrada ,loca.

.

Carlisle Cullen no era malo, las cartas que le habían tocado en su vida eran desfavorables. Simple.

.

El era Doctor, amante de su esposa y después de sus hijos una bendición ,su familia.

.

La familias se protegen y el no pudo cumplir ,no lo dejaron.

.

Los gemelos eran luz y su esposa oscuridad.

.

Su esposa era huérfana así que jamas tuvieron un indicio de que su enfermedad era hereditaria, jamas lo imaginaron.

.

Cuando su linda esposa tuvo su primer intento de suicidio la internaron en una clínica "depresión post-parto" le dijeron y aunque ese día ella no lograra su cometido si mato una parte de él.

.

Dos meses pasaron hasta que su joven esposa que contaba con 28 años regresara a su hogar tomando medicamentos antideprecivos que sin que nadie se diera cuenta dejaron de hacer efecto.

.

Años de tranquilidad en los que si bien la salud de Alice no era la mejor Carlisle comenzo a sanar su alma y volvía a ver a Esme como antes ,como el amor de su vida.

.

Dos intentos de suicidio mas terminaron de matarlo.

.

Su Alma estaba Quebrada.

.

Trabajaba y mucho ,se sumergía en su trabajo para no pensar ,para no recordar au horrible vida y por supuesto para pagar las cuentas, niñeras, medicamentos ,lujos.

.

El creía que si no pudo proteger a su familia al menos no les faltaría nada.

.

Siete años y sus pequeños ya estaban marcados habían visto a su madre cortarse las venas. Nadie podía saber hasta que grado estaban dañados .

.

Eran bastante dependientes entre ellos con su madre loca y un padre que los condeno al abandono nadie previno lo que pasaría.

.

Internados y niñeras, tutores y poca atención terminaron el trabajo de Esmerald.

.

En el cumpleaños de su madre jamas faltaban a la visita, verla para ellos era lo mejor les atendía y les decía cuanto los amaba, realmente era el único día que veían a su padre feliz. Ella aprovechaba esas visitas para cultivar en su delicada psique ideas equivocadas.

.

-Solo se tienen a ustedes mismos cariño ,son el uno para el otro, la misma alma y el mismo cuerpo ustedes se pertenecen.

.

.

.

Edward era culpable y Alice era un inocente ángel.

.

El doctor Cullen no podía estar mas equivocado ,la primera vez que alguien le había dicho la relación enfermiza que sus hijos mantenían no lo había creído y despidió a la mujer loca que "invento" las calumnias, besándose había dicho no era cierto ,no podía ser.

.

La segunda vez que le habían comentado algo similar tuvo la suerte "la maldita suerte" de verlos con sus propios ojos y escuchar que su propia madre lo alentaba. Ese año fue el ultimo que la visitaron ;odio a Esmerald Cullen por primera vez.

.

En esa ocasión ya tenían 15 años.

Alice era tierna ,inocente y delicada obviamente ella no era la culpable ,así que sólo la mando algunos meses a terapia y de ahí a un internado lejos de su hermano.

.

Edward era fuerte, rebelde y no había desmentido a su padre ,amaba a su hermana su Alice ,prometio a su madre protegerla y jamas permitir que los separaran así que a los ojos de su padre se volvio culpable.

.

A él lo mando a una institución parecida a donde estaba su madre y donde le realizaban las terapias todo el día.

.

Lograron calmarle la obsesión por su hermana pero en su primer oportunidad la sustituyó con la chica Denali ,todo iba de maravilla o eso parecía hasta que todo se desato y tuvieron que mudarse.

.

Mando a Alice de vacaciones y tomó a su hijo ,su dinero, su actitud con su hijo se volvió mas fría y distante lo mando de nueva cinta a terapia y inscribió en la escuela.

.

Algo dentro de la mente del doctor le alerto que la paz no duraría, su hijo presentaba mejoría pero esta vez no se tragaría las evidencias tan pronto, estaría mas alerta.

.

Sonó el teléfono.

.

-Cullen- contesto saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

.

-Alice regresa el lunes ,papá y yo necesito presentarte a alguien-le dijo su hijo.

.

"Esto no va a terminar bien " pensó en ese momento.

.

.

.

.

#############

.

Gracias a los lectores silenciosos que se toman unos momentos para ver mis locuras y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía estoy desde el móvil y odio el autocorrector. Besos.


	10. Chapter 10

BFF vs. El chico de mis sueños?

.

.

.

Los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo me divierto y en ocasiones me llevo a Jazz a mis sueños.

.

.

.

Cap. 10 Demente?

.

.

Sabia que estaba mal, que no era lo correcto pero, si el ser destinado a amarlo,protegerlo y buscar siempre su bienestar le decía que estaba bien. ¿Quien era él para contra decir a Esmerald Cullen? Era un jodido cabrón pero amaba a su madre.

.

La piel que estaba debajo de la suya era suave, dulce y tan familiar, era su hogar. Disfrutarla deberia ser y era un pecado que lo llevaria al infierno con una sonrisa.

.

Mordiscos ,respiraciones irregularres seguidos de jadeos el sudor resbalando por su cuerpo , la espalda enrojecida por el agarre de su amante Por Dios ...era su ángel caido personal era el que no existe algo que disfruteas un demonio como jugar con fuego.

.

Esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos lo atraían ,hipnotizaban. La única cosa en la que estaban de acuerdo era en mantener la fachada buscar presas fáciles de manipular y que les sirvieran en su propósito el haba encontrado a Bella y ella conseguiria a Jasper.

.

-Papá esta tranquilo le presente a mi 'novia' no sospechara.-le dijo enredado bajo las sabanas y con los brazos bajo su cabeza.

.

-De acuerdo Baby, te extrañe supe lo que hiciste y estuvo mal Baby - le hizo un puchero.

.

Delante de Carlisle habían perfeccionado una puesta en escena de los hermanos perfectos después de tanto psiquiatra sabían como manipular a su padre.

.

Sus encuentros siempre eran planeados nada era dejado al azar no había cabida a los errores, lo sabían AMOR, AMANTES, PROHIBIDO, INCESTO , PECADO sinónimos que resumían su relación LOCURA la causante de su unión.

.

El lunes Alice Cullen comenzó a ejecutar el plan.

.

Ver a su amante y hermano de la mano de la mas sosa y simple chica de la escuela que además gritaba inocencia con todo su ser la hizo poner una sonrisa en su boca "Eddie sabe escoger"pensó.

.

Miro al rededor tratando de buscar a su presa ,por lo que le habia dicho el chico estaba enamorado de la chica así que él debería estar cerca. Lo localizo unos cajones de estacionamiento mas a su derecha Eddie tenia razón era un chico hermoso de cabello rubio ensortijado de ojos azules que miraba con adoración a la novia de su hermano puso su mejor mascara de fragilidad y trato de verse vulnerable.

"Jazz , Jasper ,Jazzy " probó varios apodos en su mente ,si definitivamente seria Jazzy.

.

Se acerco a su hermano y beso su mejilla.

.

-Hola soy Alice-estiro su mano a la chica.

-soy la hermana de Eddie tu debes ser Bella me a hablado m chok de ti- le sonrió.

-Hola mucho gusto Edward no mencionó que tenia una hermana-

.

Bella no era celosa pero cuando miro a la chica algo brinco en su corazón dejándole una extraña sensación.

-Seremos grandes amigas Bella-

.

Miro hacia donde se encontraba Jazz y le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

.

Una chica tan dulce no podía ser mala verdad y cuando vio el intercambio de sonrisas con su amigo decidió ayudar a su cuñada a conquistar al chico pensando que así por lo menos lo tendría en su vida. Edward no se interpondría ¿nooo?.

.

Muy pronto y para fortuna de Alice Bella comenzó a darle pistas para enamorar a Jasper y ella disfrutó enormemente ver como ella misma se clavaba el puñal.

.

No podía evitarlo, ser inocente e ingenua o bien parecerlo estaba en su naturaleza ; adaptarse para a sobrevivir.

.

Cuando Carlisle se entero de su relación con su hermano ésa fue su mejor arma la vulnerabilidad verse indefensa su Eddie había ca gado con toda la culpa.

.

Meses de terapia y después de eso su padre la había mandado de vacaciones ,su estrategia sencilla :mantenerlos separados.

.

Cuando se entero de lo que su hermano había ocasionado y los problemas en los que se había metido decidió que era tiempo de volver. Se sentía culpable pues su amado "hermano" no había tomado bien su separación.

.

Pero lo que más le dolió a la pequeña Alice Cullen fue que él su amado , su alma gemela la había tratado de reemplazar.

.

Alice sobrevivió meses de angustia alimentando más firmemente su obsesión, buscando la forma de estar juntos y perfeccionando su fachada de niña enferma y vulnerable.

.

Baby, Baby la había llamado la fachada perfecta, pero Eddie no sabía que si bien Alice regresaba a su vida era para jamás irse y que la caprichosa joven nunca compartia.

.

Verlo tomado de la mano de la chica y que en su rostro no se reflejará ni un sólo sentimiento negativo era su más grande actuación.

.

Ah , Jasper el eterno caballero sería una arma contra ella, moldeable como la arcilla en re sus dedos.

.

Un choque casual en el pasillo ,una sonrisa dulce y un fingido desmayo hicieron el trabajo Jasper ya estaba en su bolsillo.

.

Si era preciso deshacerse de algún estorbo lo haría ni que fuera la primera vez.

.

No importa el costo un Alma gemela no debe estar separada y para ella eso es Ley y nadie podía culparla ¿verdad?.

.

Cierto

.

.

.

N/A : ok soy de lo peor , pero es que en mi mente tengo tan claro el rumbo de esta historia y a la hora de mi plasmarla se me escapa de los dedos y con dos pequeños es un poquito difícil sentarse a escribir y olvidarse del mundo.

.

Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esto y esperó pasen a dejar un pequeño review.

.

.


End file.
